team_umizoomi_headcanon_and_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Troublemakes Ultimate Plan
Summary: it all starts at team umizoomis home, where the troublemkerss mourn in theirfailedd attempts to cause trouble. Little Trouble : imm beggining to think our plans are not as great as they should be. All because of team umizoomis might math powers. They were Ment for each other. Big Trouble: wait... I got tee perfect plan! Thank you little trouble! Out of all the tingss you have done, this is certainly the best. (all of team umizoomi statss to fall asleep) (the troublemakrss spy on team umizoomi in hopes of doing sometingg bad) Big Trouble: Trouble dee trublee de- Geo: whoss there? (Falls back to sleep) Big Troube: (whispering) trouble dee trouble dee trouble dee Ray! (Blasts milli and geo with the Ray at the same time) Little trouble: they will be so panicked when they wake up plus they wontt know how to preform duties that are not theirs. (later the next morning) Bot: (yawns) good morning, team umizoomi! Geo and milli: (yawns) good morning bot (waking up like something isntt normal) Bot: Milli! Look! The flower you planted bloomed! (milli runs over) Bot: oh I wasnt calling you Geo. Geo: no, imm right here. Wait.... Why am I standIng over there?!?! Bot: ok this is really weird. Geo: who couldvee done it? Milli: I dont know... (at the location the troublemakers are at) Little trouble: ooh blast that cloud cause those kids are having a real fun day today in thesunn. Big Trouble: trouble dee trouble dee trouble dee trouble ray! Cause some trouble with those clouds! (it starts to rain) Kids: Awwwwww. We cantt use the pool in the cold rain. Dylan: Wait.." I think the troublemakers did it Bot: oh hold on! Imm getting a message on my belly-belly... Belly screen! Dylan: team umizoomi! Youvee gotta Help! The troublemakers made it rain Real badly! Bot: actully... we cant because Mi- Geo: (whispering to milli) use my shape belt throw a rectangle towards bots mouth. (milli grabs a shape) Geo: thatss a square. (milli gets another shape) Geo: that ones the rectangle! (milli throws the rectangle) Bot: ha-(the rectangle blocks bots mouth and preentas him from speaking) Dylan: hmm possibly ivee come at the wrong time (bots belly screen turns off) (Milli and Geo take the adhevsive rectangle off of bots mouth) Bot: Sizzling Circuts! What was that for? Geo: well that wouldvee been embarrasingg for one thing! Milli: (eyes pen slightly) Geo: also you have no proof! What if this is just a dream? Bot: I assue you its not also it's real (shows geo his reflection on his belly screen) Geo: still... That still wouldve been embarrasing. Milli: ok letss stop arguing. Bot: wait! I thunk I know who couldve done it! Milli: the troublemakers? Bot:... How did you- Milli: well they are the "troublemakers" Bot: ohh I get it. Milli: (thinking) I also wonder of geo knows itss weird being in his body. Bot: we should go look for the troublemakers. Geo: and fix Dylanss Problem! (at the scene where dylanss problem was made) Dylan: hi team umizoomi! all: hi! Dylan: I think you need to get rid of those shapes on the clouds, geo Geo: that cloud looks like a bunch of circles. Dylan: howdd you know all 100% were circles Geo: um.... Geo told me? Dylan: (with an umbrella) geo can you try to get rid of the cloud? Milli: um illl try to do what I can. Geo: (whispering into millis ear) you need wind to move those clouds so I think you will need an arrow. Milli: (whispering to geo) ok. I hope I know the shapes. Geo: (whispering to milli) itss rectangle and triangle. Milli: (slightly sarcastcily) (whispering to geo) thanks (geos informational scene begins) Milli: what do I add to the arrow? (Silence) Rectangle! Right! What else do I add to the arrow? (Silence untll the crowd speaks) Triangle! Good job! Milli: I did it! Geo: Now stand back, Milli. Geo: Here goes! Super shapes!(the arrow appears next to the cloud) (the arrow makes win and blows away the rain cloud) Dylan: team umizoomi did it! theyve stopped the rain! (the kids continue to swim in tee pool) Bot: a job well done! Geo: wait! We still have to find the troublemakers! Bot: (slightly worried) oh thats right... Geo: we are gonna go find the troublemakers. Bot: Ok... ???: no! The just dropped my wallet into a grate! Bot: phew! (team umizoomi heads over to the person) Bot: dont worry Citizen! We will reclaim your wallet! (all of team umizoomi goes into the grate) Geo: wow there are multiple wallets in here! Milli: I think youlll have to find out which one is the citizens wallet Bot: (heads outs of grate) um citizen which one is your wallet? Citizen: the one thathass polka dots. Red polka dots with brown, and itss 8 1/2 units wide. Bot: ok. Citzen: and my name is frank! Bot: the walet is brown with red polka spots on it, inn Beetween, 8 and 9 units. And the citizens names a frank Milli: geo I guess youlll have to measure the wallet and see which pattern it is. Geo: um ok.... (Millis informational scene comes up) Geo: um.... Milli? Milli: yes? Geo: What was it you said Milli? Milli: I Belive it was "Milli measure" Geo: I’d better deploy this built in measuring tape (Robot motor sounds are heard when Geo’s measuring tape deploys.) Geo: which group of wallets is 8 1/2 units long? Geo: right! The group to the left! Geo: ok now which wallet is brown and has red polka dots? Geo: right! That one! (Takes the wallet) Geo: here you go frank Fran: thanks! (?the rest of team umizoomi maess their way out) Bots: itss almost sundown. We will have to search tommorow for the troublemakers. ( back at team umizoomis home) Bot: hi Milli hi geo what are you doing? geo: telling Milli what I know about shapes Milli: and im showing geo the what I know about measuring and Bot: good idea gilli Milli and geo: whoss gilli? Bot: Well imm assuming since you are each other i might tell you that. Bot: well continie the search tomorrow. Bot: I wondee if youlll knowyour roles tomorrow. ( the next morning) (they go back to the team umizoomi introduction) Narrartor: calling all umis... Team umizoomi! All: 1,2,3,4 umi Zoomi Umi zoomi, umizoomi umizoomi, Bot: in a world thatss notso frar away, Uni city you can count on us to save the day all: umizoomi, umizoomi Geo: we can measure, Milli: build it together, Geo: you Can help us your so clever, Bot: we got mighty math powers, you ann call us any our Narrator: a-ba-da,a-ba-da,a-ba-da All: we are a tiny team Narrator a-ba-da,a-ba-da,a-ba-da All: we go behind the scenes Narator: a-ba-da,a-ha-da,a-ba-da All: theress nothing we cant do Geo: Milli! Milli: Geo Bot: Bot All: and you! You (Intro finishes) Geo: (thinking) I am suprised Milli remembered. Bot: ok we will contuniee the search for the troublemakers right now. cmee on! (Geo and Milli follow) Bot: obviously, where The troublemakers are, trouble follows. Geo: we know that Bot: you dont want anyone to know about the "secret"? Geo & Milli: No Bot: really? Well if you dont youll have to act like it. Geo And Milli: (thinking) I hope we can do that (they all go outside) (they al see cars crashing into eachother) Bot: obviously the troblemakerrs have been here Geo: dontt you think? Bot: maybe getting a bird eyes view might help. Milli: you could have a point. Bot: letss get Umi car! Bot: Umi car, we need you to do something Umi Car: (engine language) yes? Bot: we need you to be a plane to give us a bird eyes view of the troublemakers without them spotting us. Geo: Dosent he need wings Milli: I think the wings are rectangles (attempts to assemble the wings toumiizoomi car) Bot: hold on! Think you need to say something before putting Umi car together. But I cant putt my Tounge on it, I think it has.. Slightly to do with Geos name. Bot: hmm let me think about it... geo.... Geometry, shapes. Geo: itss super shapes Bot: well I was close. Geo: mill you will need to do it knowing you have my shape belt... (Sighs) and my whole shape energy. Milli: super shapes! Ok we must put together these shapes onto Umi car. Which one is the rectangle? Milli: right! (Places the rectangle) Milli: now which one is them is the rectangle? Milli: Right! That one! Milli: super shapes! Bot: Umi Car Is Now... Umi Car: Umi Plane Bot: come on! (All of team umizoomi comes in) (they all get in Umi plane) (while they are flying) Bot: where could the troublemakers be? Geo: obvoiusly where troblee is. Bot: I know that but where thres's trouble, we have to fix It. � Geo: I guess so.. Bot: does anyone else see a familiar yet unusual figure? Milli: do you think it could be the troublemakers? Bot: well there notcausigng trouble so theress a 1 in a millionth chance they are the troublemakers Geo: well just in case Milli: the figure is far Bot: hold on! I think I have a magnifying glass Geo: itss to far to see you need to get it closer Bot: luckily I have- extendo arms ( uses the E.A whole holding magnifying gasss) Bot: thatss not big or little trouble itss... kilo? Wow we havent seen him in a long time Kilo: (feels hess being stalked and turns around) Kilo: hi bot! Hi daughter and son (Umi plane glides and stops right aside Kilo) Geo: dad we need you to help us with something. We need to tell you something secret Kilo: how secret? Geo: so secret we are gonna have To go weree no one can hear us Bot: follow us (back at home) Bot: Umi car, I will need your to become umi spaceship. Umi Car: Umi spaceship (deep voice) Bot: everyone get in! (a few seconds later) Kilo: low erth orbit? Bot: nope there are Pepole here Kilo: the moon? Bot: no Pepole havent goone teree in 50 yeass butwee Dont wanna take our chances. Kilo: Mars? Bot: nope their are rovers there. Kilo: the astroied belt? Bot: no no ones there but is's probably gonna be to noisy Kilo: Europa? Bot: to slippery Kilo: Saturns moons tittan? Bot: Actully do yuu wanna know where we are going? Kilo: of cours Bot: Pluto. Spongebob Narrator: 1 Hour Later... Bot: theress Pluto! Geo: it took us a long time to get here. Kilo: this is probably very very very Spongebob Narrator: 15 Minutes Later... Kilo: veryveryy very verysecrett